Why does love work the way it does?
by Linaly-13
Summary: The alliance is still standing!, Jericho and Trish have a secret only they know about, Stephanie and Jericho are still fighting, but in the end it goes straight to one question, why does love work the way it does?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Chris Jericho smirked, he did it again, he pissed off the Billion Doller Princess once again.......oh god how he loved this job.....He walked down to his L/R and walked in...seeing Trish Stratus stretching in the middle of it...  
  
"Hey Trish" He said simply  
  
"Hey Lionheart.." She replied not even looking at him, she stretched her arms...  
  
"So how's life lil Jericho?" He asked as he took out his tape and sat on the chair by their bags...She stopped stretching and looked at him  
  
"When are you going to stop calling me that, you know how I'd hate it if more people knew that we were brother and sister.." Thats right, Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho were siblings, It wasn't that hard to figure out...I mean they were like at the hip. He always went to her and asked her if she was ok when she came back from a match, he was always on Jeff's back too. She didn't want anyone to know about them being brohter and sister...she just felt wierd everyone knowing....So She told her best friend Torrie Wilson and the love of her life, Jeff. Matt found out when Chris...being the idiot that he was blurtted it out at her birthday, Lita was there too....  
  
"I'll stop calling you that when you start telling everyone that were brother and sister...." he replied as she put on her hat and long, black jacket...  
  
"Chris you and I both know that If we told everyone they'd treat me and you differently...They'd only know me as Trish' Jericho's Little Sister' Stratus" she said as she got her title from her bag and wrapped it around her waist...Chris sighed in defeat...usually when she used Chris instead of lionheart..she was serious...Just then there was a knock at the door...Trish went to answer it and seen her friend Torrie...she grinned and pulled her in....  
  
"Hey Torz!"  
  
"Hey Gurl!" Torrie pulled Trish into a hug..."Hey I was just watching tv..and Ivory's calling you out for some time now" Trish looked at Chris and he shrugged...She then turned back to Torrie and sighed..  
  
"Well I'm going to go and kick some ass, I'll cya later.." Chris stopped her by grabbing her arm..  
  
"I'll watch you ok?" Trish shook her head  
  
"I'd rather you not..."  
  
"Why?!" Chris asked shocked...  
  
"Because, lionheart, it's a bra and panties match....."Chris nodded his head...  
"Ok then I'll watch till you get your pants or shirt taken off ok?" Trish rolled her eyes but then nodded in agreement. She then walked to the ring.  
  
Chris turned to Torrie..."I hope she'll be ok.." Torrie nodded then said  
  
"Chris you trained her well, she knows what she's doing ok?" He nodded then she sat on the couch and Chris on the chair, watching as the lights went dim, and this giggle was heard, the fans went wild as Trish walked out doing her finger taunt, her music was blaring. Chris shook his head, Trish was into that hip-hop stuff since she was able to talk. When she first heard Lil Kim, she then became more into it. He watched his baby sister by 5 years walk into the ring and take off her jacket and hat, then she taunted in the ring with her belt. He smiled, if Trish had that belt he was ok, but if Trish lost it, he'd want her to lose it to Torrie.   
  
"So, Torrie hows the Alliance life treating you?"  
  
"It's been better....Billy and I have been thinking about leaving...But I became so attach to some of the people, like Stacy and I are great friends now...and plus I want to leave her with a bunch of men...get what Im saying?"He nodded and continued to watch. Trish was speard by Ivory and was getting her shirt taken off, but Trish reversed it and was now on top of Ivory, He smirked he did teach her well didn't he? Trish then tried to take off her pants, but couldn't succeed, Ivory booted her into the stomach and she flew backwards...as much as he liked to say his sister was the best, she wasn't, her only problems were her being so small, a guy could probably kick her to Africa if he tried. He watched as Ivory came up to her and tried to do a bulldog, Trish threw Ivory off of her though. She watched as Trish give her a 'chick kick', then take off Ivory's pants. Chris jumped up and yelled.  
  
"YES!" then his happiness soon turned to concern as he seen Stephanie and Rhyno walk out. His eyes went wide as Stephanie called Trish's name and she turned around and was met by a bitch slap....Then he watched as his little sister tried to defend herself, she had slapped Stephanie back,then she tried to punch Rhyno, she did but it was a bad mistake. She then was gored down to the mat. The sight that Chris just saw sickened him. He jumped up Torrie tried to stop him, but he didn't hear her, all he heard and saw was his baby sister shrivle to the ground, hard and hurtful. He ran out to the ring, but Steph and Ryhno were quick, they ran out of the ring and watched as Chris prawled like a lion waiting for his pray, he then went to Trish and shook her, no answer, he was getting scared now. The image kept playing in his mind over and over again. He then picked her up and took her back up the ramp. He was met by Jeff Hardy.  
  
"Jeezuz! Im SO sorry I wasn't there man! I just got here!" He yelled as he seen his befallen Girlfriend in her big brother's arm. "Is she ok man?" Chris shook his head.  
  
"I Don't know honestly....We have to take her to the hospital..."Jericho replied as they walked to Chris's car. Jeff got in and Chris handed her to him. Then Jericho sped off to the hospital...  
  
~****~  
  
When they got to the hospital, they were suprised to see Torrie, Billy Kiddman, Matt and Lita there waiting for them to hurry up. Torrie came running up to them, worried clearly written on her face.  
  
"Chris! Is she alright!?" Chris shook his head as we ran to the front desk.  
  
"May I help you sir?" The front lady asked.  
  
"Hey! My sister fell down and she's hurt badly.." The front desk lady looked at them...  
  
"Alright....down the hall to your left...Chris Jericho.."She smirked, she must of known they were wrestlers. Chris ran down the hallway with his sister in his arms....He couldn't lose her...he just wouldn't be able to lose another family memeber, like he had his other sister. When Chris was just 6, His older sister Amy had died in a car accindent along with his older auntie, Trish had been way to young to even remember her. Amy and Chris were alot like Trish and Chris are now, they were joined at the hip. Chris, being the little brat that he was, refused to accept the fact that his older Ames, wasn't coming home. Then when he was eight, he figured it out himself. That's when he looked at Trish in a different way. He remembered when they used to stay up late, that's when Trish started to call him 'Lionheart'. He quickly went back to what was happening.   
  
He was now with The Hardy Brothers and Lita, all four sitting in the waiting area. Torrie and Billy had to go home, Torrie wasn't feeling good for some reason. He started to think back to the old times once again, he didn't get that far when he was interuppted by a docter. He jumped to his feet.  
  
"How is she!?" The Docter held out his hands...  
  
"Ms. Jericho is fine Mr Jericho...She just got a little light headed from the impact when she fell....." He then turned to Jeff." Mr Hardy?" Jeff nodded "She's been asking for you, for quite sometime now...." Jeff nodded as he left to her room. "Now mr. Jericho, may I ask how she fell?" Uh oh.....  
  
"Umm..-" he was cut off by Lita...  
  
"Her and I were jogging.....And then she tripped and fell...on her back..." The Doc looked unsure then nodded and went to his office. Jericho turned to Lita...  
  
"Thanks Li, Don't want anyone to know about us being superstars.." Chris said looking at her and Matt. Lita nodded. He then seen Jeff coming back.   
  
"How is she man?" Matt asked as they all got to their feet. Jeff shook his head.  
  
"Pissed as hell, she wants to beat Stephanie...bad" Jeff paused then continued "I think she wants to rip off Rhyno's head too..." Lita nodded.  
  
"I understand how she feels.....I was just the same, when Steph did that to me..." Lita shook her head then....Chris perked up...  
  
"Im goin to go and see her ok guys?" They nodded he walked slowly to the room, but he would rather want to run, he didn't want them to know, but god, he was scared when he seen her fall limp to the mat....he swore on his sister's grave, that he'll kick Rhyno's and Stephanie's ass....When he walked in the sight horrified him.....his baby sister...HIS little sister...looked horrible...she had a big bruise over her cheek and her lips were puffing up.  
  
"I don't look that bad do I?" she whispered....He tried to smile  
  
"No Baby girl....you look........beautiful..." He said as he sat on the bed by her head  
  
"Don't lie to me you assclown.." He chuckled diffiantly a Jericho that's for sure.  
  
"Alright, you look horribly ugly..."She shook her head and tried to roll her eyes.  
  
"I hate that bitch..."  
  
"Who doesn't?..." She smiled at that..  
  
"I have to work tommorrow..."  
  
"What?! Who in the BLUE HELL wants you to work?!" She looked at him...  
  
"Vince.."  
  
"Vince?! The GOOD GUY VINCE? THAT ASSCLOWN I'LL FU-"  
  
"Chris Shut up.....he has a match for me and you....and I'm hoping it's against Stephanie and Rhyno...and I have to be there for out company....when you broke your ribs I let you go...." She tried to give him the famous puppy look...but with her doing it the way she is right now.....wasn't all that pleasing to see.  
"Ok stop that look now, then I'll let you go.." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you Chris!" She tried to hug him, but she couldn't reach...he laughed a little then hugged her. But in his mind, he knew something was going to happen......and he didn't want to admit it either.... 


	2. Why?

Well well, my other fic, the create your own wrestler one kinda suspended me...well anyway...I didnt do that much spellin check...to lazy thnx to all the reviewers I hope you all enjoy this chap, I dont own anyone...this is just a fanfic R/R plz! and I hope ya'll enjoy it!  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Trish walked down the hallway in her wrestling gear. She self-consciously pulled her jacket more towards her. She shivered at the sight of Stephanie's door. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. She was scared of Stephanie McMahon. That wasn't the part she was scared of, it was the 'Boss Of ECW' part that scared her. She had a bunch of goonies on her side. She had men that could probably kill her if they tried. She walked faster till she reached VInce's locker - room. She knocked once. She was suprised to see Jericho there. She automatically got into chracter.   
  
She sneered "Jericho, where's Vince?" Jericho looked at her with the same glare.   
  
"He's in here, Trash c'mon in" He held the door open for her as she walked in to see Vince sitting at his desk tapping his pen.  
  
"Ah! just the other person I was looking for! welcome Trish" Vince looked her up and down and licked his lips. Jericho had to restrain himself from going over to Vince and kick his ass to Hong Kong. He hated it when Trish and Vince started to......he shruddered at the thought, But Trish did it for a reason, she did it for herself. She knew it was wrong but she just felt like it was something she had to do, he couldn't really understand it, and he thought that she did understand it either. But he also had to remember she's young, and apparently stupid, but young.  
  
"Hey Mr. McMahon, you wanted to see me?" Vince nodded  
  
"Jericho, and Trish, you two will be having a match. I, At first, wanted it to be you and jericho vs. Rhyno and Stephanie....BUT Shane got into my business and made it a bit different...." Trish nodded waiting, Jericho on the other had was getting inpatient.  
  
"Hurry it up SR.!" Vince glared at Jericho then continued.  
  
"It's going to be Trish and Rhyno against Stephanie and Jericho."  
  
"What?!" Trish and Jericho yelled at the same time.  
  
"That was my reaction as well....But Shane got a whole bunch of laywers on my bacl, I have those animal people chasing me, Trish I just couldn't say no."   
  
"So Vance, you mean to tell me that I have to team up with that brutal, bottom feeding trash bag hoe? in a match against Trash and That guy who has a thing for saying Gore alot?" Vince nodded.  
  
"Sadly yes." jericho looked away and sighed shaking his head.  
  
"I can't believe this, I mean The girl doesn't even know how to wreste!"  
  
"Now Chris...settle down" Vince said calmly. Trish tried not to cringe at the sound of Jericho breathing hardly.  
  
"Calm down?! what do you mean calm down?, I just got informed that I have to tag up with my most hated enemy ever! you have no idea..."  
  
"No Idea?!" Vince's voice boomed through the office. "Jericho I just got turned on from my daughter and son! You have no Idea what that's like, having your own Children turn their backs on you. The only people you had in your life that meant more than the entire world turn their backs, having your own daughter say She wished you died! Now Jericho don't come crying to me and saying you dont know what it's like, well guess what Jericho I do know what it's like! Now you and you get the hell outta here!" He looked at Trish and Jericho with deathly eyes, they quickly scurried out of the office. When he slammed the door, Trish looked at Chris.  
  
"CHRIS!, what the hell?!" She looked at him with a bewildered face.  
  
"What Trish!? I'm mad out of my mind!"  
  
"Well you didn't need to say that to Vince like that! I mean he just lost his daughter and son!"  
  
"I'd be happy if I lost a daughter like that"  
  
"Well, well if it isnt the bitch and her dog" a new voice sounded from behind them, Trish turned around.  
  
"What in the blue hell do you want Steph?" Trish's voice sounded with disgust.  
  
"Stealing catch-phrases now are we?" Stephanie looked Trish up and down. "Trish your not scared are you? I mean about facing Me and your..." She looked at Chris. "Your lover?" Trish glared at Stephane that could freeze hell.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me..." Trish had enough.  
  
"You bitch!" she spat at her..Then Trish speared her to the ground and started to slap her. Chris grabbed Trish and through her over his shoulder. He carried her to their 'Secret' Locker room and placed her on the couch. He was shocked to see her almost in tears. "How dare she Chris?!" She wipped her tears. But Chris's attention was on the Tv. Stephanie was getting helped up by Rob Van Dam. There was something tugging at his heart, the way her face scrunched up in pain.  
  
"Trish, I think your broke her rib..." he whispered. Trish didn't look up.  
  
"Good, I hope I did..."  
  
"Trish dont' say stuff you don't mean.." he answered warningly. Trish's head flickered up.  
  
"Your one to talk Jericho...You call her slut EVERYDAY, and dont' say you do it because you dont like her, we all see the way you look at her..." Chris looked at her.  
  
"Trish what are you talking about?" But before she could answer the door swung open and there stood Jeff.  
  
"Trish! there you are! i was looking all over for you! Jeff entered the locker room, Trish face brightened up.  
  
"Hey Jeff baby, what's up?" Jeff looked down, obviously sad.  
  
"Trish we need to talk..." he looked Jericho's way. Jericho nodded and walked out.  
  
"Jeff?..." He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Trish, it pains me to say this, but....us isn't working anymore.." Trish looked at him confused.  
  
"What do you mean Jeff?"  
  
"Trish, look at us, we barely even see each other and we don't even talk to each other during house shows, or the shows..."  
  
"Your breaking up with me...."  
  
"I'm sorry but...." he looked at her then quickly turned away. "Yes, I am..." Trish nodded tears going to her eyes.  
  
Ok then, well Jeff I hope we could be friends..." her voice quivered out. Jeff nodded hug her one last time, and then left. Trish fell to the ground hugging herself, crying.   
  
Meanwhile outside Jericho patted Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Jeff your a good friend..."  
  
"Yea no problem Jericho, I just don't see why I had to do that...."  
  
"Jeff, she's been in a hard time, I don't think she could really handle a boy-friend that doesn't love her..."Jeff nodded then went to his locker room. Jericho sighed and shook his head. He entered the locker room without knocking. He had to remind himself he did it for his sister, he made Jeff break up with her because he did love her. Jeff was just pertending to love her. Jericho didn't say anything, he just walked up to her and hugged her. She clung on to him like he was her last moment of life.  
  
Just then their attention went to the tv. Vince was coming out. He walked down to the ring, entered and took a mic.  
  
"Now as you all know, Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho have a match on The next PPV. it will be Trish and Rhyno against Jericho and my daughter Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley....But I just found out that commisioner Regal has made a match for Smackdown on Thursday...It'll be Trish and Jericho against the big show...That is all.." he went back to his office.   
  
Jericho stared at the Tv. Him and his sister against Big Show?? that was crazy. But .....What could he do..??  
  
*****  
  
Jerico looked at his sister, she was wearing her wrestling gear, a black shirt and tight black pants with flames going up the back, and her famous cowboy hat and jacket both with flames. He looked at her face, it had determination written all over it.   
  
"Trish, are you sure your ready for this?" Trish looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Lionheart, you forgot Im a Jericho.." She grinned determinly. he laughed a little laugh. they made their way to the gorilla and waited for Jericho's theme. His music hit, he did his stance and went down the ramp taunting the crowd. He did his stance on the ramp and enter then waited for his sister. A giggle was heard through the whole arena then 'I dont care what ya'll say' Then lights went off and all you could see was a girl doin a dance at the top of the stage. He watched her comeout and the fans gave her cheers. She smiles to them, walked into the ring and taunted her wwe womens champ belt. She then walked over to Chris and they waited together talking silently. Then Steph's Music came on and the both looked to see her standing at the top of the ramp holding a microphone.  
  
"I know you all wanted to see some handi-cap action, but I thought to myself...I have a new ECW diva...why not show her off....so ladies and gentlemen please welcome the newest Dive to the Alliance...Victoria!" They all stood silent, waiting to see who she was. A woman with jet balck hair came walking out, wearing a green suit. She got in and looked at Trish, Kinda glaring at her. Trish looked at Chris.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Chris shrugged. Stephanie smirked at the two.  
  
"Now we could proceed," She then turned around, she looked over her shoulder and blew a kiss at Jericho, smirked then walked off. Victoria waited for the Big Show.   
  
"Well It's The Big SHOW!!" he walked out to the ring. Told Victoria to start the match, She nodded then looked at Trish with a sinister smile, which kinda scared her.   
  
*Ding Ding Ding*  
  
Trish and Victoria locked up. Victoria then got her into a headlock, Trish then through her into the turnbuckle and started to beat on her. Victoria then stopped and looked at her leg. She mouthed the words to Trish that she had hurt it. Trish, being the good sport that she was, sat on the ropes helping the refs take Victoria out of the ring. Then when Trish looked back up. Victoria speared her thorugh the ropes. Trish fell to the ground holding her ribs. Victoria jumped out of the ring, picked Trish up, and threw her into the ring. Trish, holding her ribs still, looked up at Victoria. Victoria flipped Trish onto her stomach, grabbin both her arms, and she strechted them behind the Canadians head.  
  
Trish started to scream in pain. She heard Jericho yell 'C'mon Trish!" Then the fans started to clap. Trish grabbed her heair. Wincing in pain, as the submission move, pulled at her ribs and every muscle in her arms as well. She must of bruised her ribs, She yelled in pain again, then thanked God when Victoris broke the hold. Victoria then stalked the ring wating for Trish to get up. Trish helped herself up by the ropes and leaned back onto the turnbuckle. She sensed Victoria running after her. With her last bit of strength she put her foot out. Looked to the fans that Trish's foot made a new friend, Victoria's face. Victoria spun around holding the bottom part of her face, Then her face was planted into the ring, Trish had given her the bulldog. Trish then pinned Victoria for the win. Trish then jumped up in joy, then quickly fell back down. Big Show had come in, grabbed her hair and thrown her back. Trish grabbed her hair screaming. When Big show turned around, he got the drop kick, curtosy of Y2J.   
  
Jericho then slid out of the ring, grabbed Trish and they walked up the ramp, with Jericho's music blaring.  
***  
  
Y2J walked out of the shower shaking his wet hair. He pulled the towel closer to himself. he walked to his bag of clothes, pulled some out. But when he did, he heard something from outside. He pulled to towel closer to him. Jericho walked to his door, put his ear on it, and heard it again. This time it was louder and he knew what it was. A woman crying. He pushed the door open, and heard a thud he looked down to see non other than Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley staring right back at him. But this Stephanie looked different. Her make-up was running down her cheek, her lip was purple, she was getting a bruise on her left cheek, and the thing that scared him the most, her eyes...they were haunting, they were filled with fear....and it scared the hell out of him. 


	3. Does

Hey!!! Im sorry its so short, but I have to go to school in like 10 minutes :S I dislike school lol. and I kinda had a bad night last night...but HEY! guess what? Im gettin published!! YAYA! lol sry about that well I hope you all enjoy this part!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Stephanie?" He voice was barely heard. He was breaking down, and he didnt like it at all. She looked at him again, then started to cry.  
  
"Please, Jericho, not right now.....dont hurt me..." His eyes went from curiosity to soft. He bent down to look at her.  
  
"Geezus...Steph what happened?" He saw her flinch, "Listen Stephanie Im not going to hurt you..."  
  
"But they will..." He barely understood.  
  
"Who will?"  
  
"Heyman..and Shane..." She started to cry more. Jericho put his hand on her arm. She shook.   
  
"Stephanie...?"  
  
"Dont hurt me please..." Jericho shook his head.  
  
"I told you I'm not going to hurt you, here come, I'll take you back..." This time she garbbed his arm.  
  
"Please no! Heyman and Shane are waiting for me! you can't take me back there...please.." Y2J looked down at her. She was a bloody mess, he coudln't just leave her. What if Heyman and Shane went after her? He sighed bent down and picked her up. She wasn't all that heavy. She snaked her arms around his neck, and buried herself in the crane of it. He had to stop himself from thinking about the tears and snot probably sneaking down it (Yes I know gross!). He put her on the couch. Her eyes kind of went wide when she just seen him in a towel. She gulped then forced herself to look away.  
  
"Alright Princess, your coming with me to my hotel room, where Heyman and Shane wont come after you...is that ok?" She looked back and nodded. "Alright Im going to change then we'll go.." He grabbed his stuff. He came out a minute later. He wore causual clothing, just a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt.   
"you ready to go?" She nodded and stood up on her wobbly legs. He went by her side as she got the feeling back in them. She then nodded to him, telling him she was fine.   
  
They walked out slowly, looking side to side, seeing if anyone from WCW or ECW were still lurking. Jericho looked at her and said the cost was clear. They slowly emerged from the locker-room and started to walk down the hall. When they got out side, They walked a bit faster to Jericho's rental car. He threw his bag behind the back seat and let Stephanie in through the passenger side. He walked to his side, hopped in and turned down the volume before turning his car on. Sure enough, that didn't work and Hard Rock music blasted through the car, he turned it off and looked at Stephanie sheeplishy.  
  
"Sorry about that.." She smiled a little then looked outside her window.  
  
The car ride would have to take about 20 minites to the hotel. Stephanie and Chris didn't really say much, I mean what are you supose to say to your enemy of 2 years?   
  
"Listen Jericho, Im really happy your helping me..."Her voice was quiet. Jericho looked to her for a moment then back at the road. He nodded, "I know that me and you aren't that...well friendly towards each other...but I dont know.."  
  
"Steph, we dont need to talk about it till later, ok?" She nodded, again the water works started happening. She used her sleeve to wipe them. Y2J got some tissue out of his pocket. "Here, it's not that great but it's better then nothing.." She took it and blew her nose, she looked back out her window...  
  
***  
  
Chris stopped the car in front of the Sand-Man Inn. He got his bags, as Stephanie slowly emerged from the vehicle. She then waited for Jericho patiently, when he got his stuff they walked to the front desk.   
  
"Hello, what can I do for you?" The lady smiled.  
  
"Hey, my name is Patricia Christopher..." The lady nodded and began to type stuff into the computer.  
  
"Yes, your room is 445...I believe your sister is already there..." Chris smiled got a key and walked up to the elevator, Stephanie trailing behind. Once they entered Stephanie broke the silence.  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister..." She said quietly.  
  
"There's alot of things you dont know about me..." Chris answered at the same volume of voice. The *Ding* of the elevator singled that the ride was over. They walked out. Stephanie walked a bit faster than usual. Chris took out his key-card and swipped it in. He opened the door. He heard footsteps comig towards the door.  
  
"Hey Lionheart!" Trish stopped dead in her tracks when she seen Stephanie standing beside him. Trish was wearing red jami pants and a white tank-top. Her smile turned into a scowl. "What are you doing here?" Chris dropped his bag.  
  
"Trish, she doesnt need that right now.." Just then Torrie Wilson came walking through the ajoining room door. She stopped the exact way as Trish did.  
  
"Stephanie!" She sqeaked out. Stephanie had shook written all over her face.  
  
"Torrie what are you doing here?" Torrie looked at her.  
  
"I could ask you the same question.." Stephanie shook her head. Torrie walked up to her.."Steph, what happened sweety?" Torrie pulled out the sweet talk. Jericho was the one that answered her.  
  
"Shane and Paul.." Torrie gasped.  
  
"Shane and Paul? as in my boss?" He nodded. She shook her head, "God those men are sick..." Chris looked at Trish.  
  
"Trish do you have clothes?"   
  
"None that she can wear..." Jericho sighed.  
  
"Trish...please..." She shook her head no.  
  
"No Chris! I'm not goin to let some scum-bag hoe, that we both know you dont trust wear my clothes. I mean god Chris! She could be up to something!" Jericho walked up to her.  
  
"Trish, I found her crying outside my door, Im not a jackass everyone thinks I am, I helped her...please..." Trish put her head up to Chris's  
  
"No." She then turned around and went to her room, slamming the door. Stephanie flinched in Torrie's arms. Jericho turned around.  
  
"Torrie, Billy's looking for you, you better go before Shane or somebody comes...." Torrie nodded and hugged Steph again, then left. Stephanie looked at Torrie's leaving form. She then looked back hanging her head down, she walked up to Jericho and leaned into him....not knowing how he'd react. Jericho looked down at her, feeling a little wierd. He put his arm around her and held her. He then let go.  
  
"Steph, you need to get out of your clothes.." her eyes went wide when he said that. She looked down at herself, and noticed she was wearing a black short dress. She blushed and looked back at him.  
  
"Into what? Trish wont' let me into her stuff..." The canadain nodded. He went to his bag and took out a Stratusfaction shirt and boxers.  
  
"This will have to do...for now..." Stephanie took it and went to the bathroom to change. Jericho sighed and knocked on Trish's door, she answered looking pissed.   
  
"Can I help you?" She asked, her voice filled with poison.  
  
"Trish how could you do that to her?"  
  
"What do you mean how could I? I mean look at what she's did to me Chris! She fucking poured shit on me! She humiluted me when we wrestled at Survivor series!(I think thats when they faught:S) Chris would you trust her if you were me?"  
  
"Trish, would you trust her if you were me? I mean do you blame her for pouring that shit on you?!" Trish glared at him, then slammed her door in his face. He sighed shook his head and hollered. "g'night to you to sis!" He turned around and seen Stephanie standing there.  
  
"I'm sorry Im putting you through this, maybe I should just go..."   
  
"Steph, dont worry about her she'll come through give her time...." Stephanie nodded and looked at the bed, the other room must have had the couch in it.   
  
"Where are we going to sleep?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I could sleep on the floor...." Y2J said looking around. "But there's only one blamket, Trish must have the other one..." he went to knowck on her door, but then pulled his hand away when she didnt' answer. "Well Princess you and I are stuck sharing a bed I guess..." Stephanie looked at him with shock. "Ah, come on I don't bite....hard.." Her eyes just widen. He laughed. "Steph, Im joking just climb in, it's a big bed, we wont touch..." Stephanie looked at him.  
  
"Alright.." She let it out shaky. Jericho jumped into the bed, glad to hell he was getting some rest. Stephanie climbed in it slowly and immediatly fell alseep. 


	4. Love

Chapter 4  
Love  
  
A/n: OMG! I suck at spelling, for now on I PROMISE you all that I'll use spell check...and well it's cause i type to fast....like I just spelt I wrong...jeez...lol anyway I hope you all like this chapter!!! lol cause i had FUN FUN FUN!! -hehe- well you could leave reviwes...and Im not really a fan of flames...like that one flame...it's just a fanfic, and you don't know what I was going to do about that...well Im not going to use that flame to stop me...so here were go!!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She heard something. Her eyes fluttered open, she blinked, once, twice then got the courage to sit up. No one was in the room. She laid back down. She tried to fall asleep once again, her mind and body wouldn't let her until she was sure that nothing was outside.   
  
Stephanie McMahon turned over and shook her bed companion, Chris Jericho. He groaned and slapped her hand away. She rubbed the turning red hand, then shook him again, though this time much harder.   
  
"Jericho!" She hissed out in a whisper. "Wake up!" He groaned once again and his left eye opened.  
  
"W-What?" He asked sitting up. His hair was a mess! And his eyes were filled with sleep.  
  
"I-I heard something.." He then groaned again and slapped his hand on his face. Once he finished he looked at her.  
  
"You heard something?" Stephanie nodded. "What kind of something?" It was her turn to groan now.  
  
"How the hell should I know?"  
  
"Well you heard it" He whispered loudly.  
  
"Arrggh...ok whatever just go back to sleep and when you wake up and find me not here, that thing that I heard took me away and then you'll feel bad for leaving me alone with a strange noise..." She laid back down in a huff. Jericho's eyes went soft.  
  
"You're really scared aren't you?"   
  
"Yes..." She whispered not bothering with looking up at him. He sighed, for what seemed like the thousandth time this night.  
  
"Alright, I'll go and look, then if I get taken away YOU'LL feel bad.." He got out of the bed and looked around the hotel room. He opened Trish's room and seen her sleeping softly, then noticed her tv was on. He went in, walked up to his sister's sleeping body. She was sitting up against the headboard. He grabbed her put her under the covers and then turned off the Tv. He was about to get out but then, hesitantly, looked at her. Jericho walked up to his sister's form and lightly kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry sis, it's just you know how I felt about her....maybe I don't like her now...but I do like the old one, and I know somewhere in her, she's still there...waiting to be let out once again..And I do remember you and her fighting, but you were having sex with her father, wouldn't you feel sick to your stomach if someone your age decided to sleep with pa?..God just forget I asked that...I think I just gave myself night mares.." He chuckled to himself..but what he didn't notice was a womanly figure watching them from the door-way. Jericho went back to talking.. "Trish, you're the only girl I have left in our family...you know that I'd Never Ever put someone before you, and you know that...since Ang died, you were my baby sister, I couldn't take losing you....and now with Stephanie...Trish I think she'll come out to be the old her again....just give her time please...I mean look at us were enemies and now were sleeping in the same bed together..."He laughed softly again.. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...I-I want you to accept Steph now...I mean she's going through a hard time...so please Trish just this once will you let her in? Cause I'm trying my hardest not to like her again...I really am.." He then kissed her forehead again. "I Hope you could understand....You can't help with who you fall in love with...You never know when I might fall deeply in love with her again.."   
  
Stephanie's heart started to beat harder. In love? She thought He was in love with me?..She then shook her head and went back to the bed. She felt Jericho's body climb onto the bed, he took some covers and sighed. She then turned around to look at him.  
  
"J-Jericho?" He looked over at her.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Thanks...I mean for you know...getting the sound to stop.." He grinned, she blushed.  
  
"It wasn't a problem...Steph?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Why?" She looked at him with curiosity...  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you do that kind of stuff...like the Alliance why do you hurt us all?" She wanted to yell out because Im a Bitch, but she knew that wasn't the real reason...She didn't really know herself, maybe she wasn't used to the old sweet girl that she was? Maybe she needed change in her life. Like Adrenaline, She needed something that would make her day. But why hurt people....Because your father hurt you... the voice came from the back of her mind. She shook her head after a long while.  
  
"I-I Don't know really....it might be because my father used to do it, he'd make everyone's life a living hell, including mine....I just thought that I should do it myself I guess..." He nodded.   
  
"What ever you say..." Jericho laid down and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"And you?" He turned to looked at her.  
  
"And I what?"  
  
"Why do you always call me a slut? You know I don't do that kind of stuff..." He sighed yet again.  
  
"I don't know...maybe because you just got everyone mad, somebody needed to stick up for the company so I took charge.." She smiled and force smile, "Don't smile if you don't mean it.." He whispered. Her face took that of shock, how'd he know? "You're prettier when you smile your real smile.." She stared at him then smiled. "See...much prettier..." Her eyes filled with happiness...He just called her pretty.. The next thing that happened blew her mind.   
  
He kissed her. For real this time. 


	5. Work

Chapter 5  
Work  
A/N:Alright this is whats happenin...Jericho was once in love with Stephanie, and now he's trying not to fall in love with her now...with her being all ecwwehavetokillwwf and stuff...Trish isn't approving of the whole Stephanie staying at their house, because she's afraid that Jericho will fall in love again with her, and that wont be good, so basically sibling lookin after sibling...well on to story!  
  
  
Trish Stratus shuffled out of her hotel room. Her hair was a mess and her make-up was still on. She looked like she partied all night and just fell asleep for a mer minute or so.   
  
Once she walked out, she stopped short. Her brother, Chris Jericho, was holding his and her enemy, Stephanie McMahon. Her eyes went wide as she walked up to the sleeping pair. She was lying on her chest and he was holding her. They were both smiling. She made a face them, shook her head and went to the bathroom. She turned on her music, blared it up loud and jumped in the shower.  
****  
  
Stephanie's eyes flickered open wide, when she heard the sound of Lil Kim blasted through the hotel room. She sat up, as did Jericho. He groaned.  
  
"It's just Trish taking a shower...she always does this..."  
  
"That loud?" He shook his head.  
  
"No, not all the time when she's bitchy yeah, but most of the time no.." Stephanie looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"Your hairs a mess..." She said taking some of his hair and putting it behind his ear. "There..." He looked into her eyes, she looked back. Jericho then jerked his head away from her, got up and knocked on the bathroom door.   
  
Stephanie stared at him, sadness in her eyes. Didn't he just kiss her? She looked down she knew it wouldn't be true she slaumped agianst the headboard and looked out the window.   
  
"Trish Turn it down!" He hit the door once again, It was turned down.. "Thank you!" He smield triumphally. He turned around and seen Stephanie looking out the window, her eyes filled with sadness. His features on his face softened. He couldn't kiss her again, he couldn't betray everyone in WWF by falling in love with the owner of ECW...He looked at the fllor, then went to his bag took out a pair of jeans and WWF shirt. He changed in Trish's room.  
  
Once he was out, Trish came out wearing black bells, and a black shirt with long sleeves. She had clothes in her hands. She through them to Stephanie, which she caught.  
  
"They probably will fit you...They're to big for me.." Trish stated as she look embarssed. Stephanie looked at the clothes, which were black baggy pants and green sweater. Stephanie looked up at Trish.  
  
"T-Thanks.."   
  
"No Problem.." The trio then looked around the room nervously. Then a knock made Trish jump. Trish walked to the door and waited while Jericho hid Steph in a closet. Once she was in Trish opened the door to reveal Edge.  
  
"Edge what are you doing here?" Trish asked.  
  
"Umm.." He looked around.   
  
"Edge?"  
  
"Sorry...well im just looking for Jericho...you seen him around?" Trish closed the door more to herself, so Edge wouldn't see Jericho in the room.  
  
"Um No I havent...Why you looking for him?"  
  
"No reason...."   
  
"Alright, If I see him I'll tell him your looking for him ok?" She was about to close the door, when Edge grabbed her arm, Trish looked at it then back at him. He let her go.  
  
"I'm not looking for Jericho, Im looking for you...."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Because, would you like to go out on a date with me?" Trish looked at him then smield.  
  
"Edge....I'm really sorry but this whole alliance thing is kind of getting to my head..and well...Jeff and I just kinda broke up....Im sorry...maybe after this all over?" Edge nodded.  
  
"Alright, sorry I took your time.."  
  
"It's alright...I'll cya later.."  
  
"Bye" He left down the hall. Trish looked down the hallway then sighed. Once she closed the door she seen Jericho and Stephanie watching Tv. Stephanie had come out of her closet and was now fully clothed in different clothing. Stephanie noticed Trish first and looked at her then Jericho, stood up.  
  
"I better get going.."  
  
"Where are you going to go?" Trish asked.  
  
"I was thinking on staying at Rob's hotel.."  
  
"Rob Van Dam's?!" Jericho shouted while standing up. Trish and Stephanie looked at him. Trish raised an eyebrow. Stephanie's mouth poped open...  
  
"Yes...Rob Van Dam's.." Jericho shook his head.  
  
"Alright fine, but I swear to god if he touches you I'll kick his ass.." Trish looked at Jericho with a shocked look on her face. She then shook her head and looked at Stephanie.  
  
"Alright Steph, I hope you have an Ok night..and if Shane or Heyman come near you..Just come on back here alright?" The Blonde bombshell asked. Stephanie nodded again, completely shocked by Jericho's concern.   
  
Once Stephanie had her thing's Trish opened the door looked both ways to make sure no one was there. When she seen no one she let Stephanie out. Before anyone could see Jericho took Stephanie in his arms. Trish rolled her eyes.  
  
Chris let her out an arms length and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Be careful alright?" Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Chris, I'll be fine...I'm a McMahon...I'd go through hell if I'd have too.." Jericho laughed softly.  
  
"I'll cya later alright Mcmahon?" Stephanie looked down at the floor then back at him.   
  
"Bye Jericho.." She kissed his cheek and left down the hall.   
  
Jericho looked at her body walking away, he let out a deep sigh. He was falling for her. Hard...  
  
"*Gag*..." He looked behind and seen Trish sticking a finger in her mouth.   
  
"Why you little..'' He ran after her. Trish ran around the room.  
  
Jericho would have to put his feelings aside for now. He couldn't fall in love with Stephanie. Not Now anyway.   
  
He smirked when he caught Trish. Trish would just have to accept the fact that Stephanie could, maybe one day, be her sister in law.  
  
*Sigh* Oh what a day he couldn't wait for.... 


	6. The

Chapter 6   
The  
  
A/N: Hey All!! It's been awhile, I'm just working on my LONG LONG LONG mary sue...and yea...and to DcFanatic4life I LOVE your fanfics, me and you should team up...lol :) well To all ppl, I hope you enjoy these to chaps!!  
  
Stephanie walked down the hallway. She had stayed the night at RVD's like she was going too, but somehow it felt like she belonged in Chris's hotel room, even if his sister was being a bit bitchy, hey it's life what's she going to do about it?  
  
She walked down the hallway, down the stairs and into the cafeteria. Once she entered she immediately seen Trish, Jericho, Lita and the Hardys eating breakfast. She was surprised to see Jeff and Trish actually having a normal conversation. She seen Jericho look over and smile in her direction. She smiled back and went to go and eat with Rob, and Shane Helms.   
  
Shane McMahon spotted his sister walk in. He looked away he couldn't help but feel horrible to what he had done to her. He didn't mean to beat her, it was Heyman who cursed him into it. He shook his head and went back to eating.  
  
***  
  
"Ah come on Trish, just this once?" Lita asked the blonde diva.  
  
"No! I'm not going to go on a date with Edge, I told you that already!" They were in the Ladies washroom quietly chit chatting while they washed their hands.  
  
"But come on, girl it's Edge! Every girl would die to be in your shoes!" Trish smirked.  
  
"Even you?"  
  
"Yes even me, but hey Shut up about it!" They automatically shut up when non other than Stephanie McMahon walked into the room. She smiled and went to the bathroom.   
  
Trish and Lita walked out.   
  
***  
  
"Hey Trish..?" Trish looked up from her food to look at her brother.  
  
"Yea?"   
  
"I'll be right back ok?" She nodded, not knowing he had just seen Stephanie walk into the bathroom. He quietly stood up and walked to the bathroom. Once there he looked both way before walking into the ladies washroom.  
  
Stephanie was busy washing her hands, but when she seen Jericho in the corner of her eyes, she jumped.  
  
"Jericho!" She hissed out holding her heart. He smirked.  
  
"Hey Princess..."  
  
"You do realize this is a women's washroom right?" he nodded still smiling. She turned around from the mirror and looked at him. "Alright good...Don't want you turning gay on me.." He laughed.  
  
"Why don't you want me to turn gay, Am I too gorgeous for ya?" She smiled, shook her head and looked down blushing.  
  
"Talking Hill-billy talk now eh?" She asked once her face came back up to look at him.  
  
"You should be talking, using Canadian language..."   
  
"Huh?" He laughed.  
  
"You said eh...You should know that only Trish, Edge, Christian and I are allowed to say that.." She walked closer to him.  
  
"What about Benoit?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
"Well ya him..too.." They were now so close, Stephanie could feel his breathe on her face. She started to lean in. Jericho went slowly, but then captured her mouth with his. They kissed for about a minute or too. Once they parted Jericho looked into her eyes. She smiled.   
  
Then the door opened. There stood Lita....  
  
The red-heads eyes went big.  
  
"Oh My Gawd!! I'm SORRY!" She closed the door. Stephanie looked at Jericho with a questionable look(Is questionable even a word :S?) She had her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. Jericho looked back.   
  
"Dammit! What if she tells?" Stephanie asked. Jericho shook his head.  
  
"She won't tell, I know Lita...She'll maybe tell Trish but that's it.." Stephanie looked down. Maybe telling Trish was even worse then telling everyone. She was Chris's sister. And she could be a bitch.  
  
****  
  
Chris came out a moment after Stephanie had. He quickly walked to where his 'group' were. Once he sat down, Trish looked at him.  
  
"What took you so long?" Trish asked him. He looked at Lita, but She wouldn't look back at him. She must have been embarrassed.  
  
"What can a guy take a crap without people asking him?" Trish's face scrunched up.  
  
"Eww!!" Everyone looked at him.  
  
"What, you're the one that asked!" he said pointing at Trish. She shook her head and pushed her plate away from her.  
  
"I'm not all that hungry now.." They laughed then decided they were going to go to their rooms.   
  
Lita had stopped Trish though.  
  
"Trish can I talk to you?" Trish nodded and walked with Lita to a corner.  
  
"What's up?" The blonde diva asked.  
  
"Listen, Trish what I'm about to tell you is not that good of news ok?" Trish nodded. "Well–Er...I seen Stephanie and Jericho...well ....kissing..."Trish's eyes went big. She knew that they were friends. But Kissing? She felt sick to her stomach. She was they enemy what was her brother doing kissing her?  
  
"What! Your kidding me right?" Lita shook her head.  
  
"Sorry girl, but I caught them in the washroom..." Trish sighed. She always knew that her brother liked Stephanie, maybe even as far as Loved her. But She was the enemy, her brother could risk everything with fooling around with Stephanie.   
  
Lita hugged Trish.   
  
"Trish, girl Im sorry.." Trish hugged back.   
  
Trish knew this was bitchy and wrong but, when Sunday came, she was going to kick the living hell out of Stephanie. For herself, for her federation, but mostly for her brother. 


	7. Way

Chapter 7  
Way  
  
I dont own them!!! R/R PLZZ!!  
~~~~  
  
  
Chris Jericho paced in his locker-room. He was thinking. It was Sunday already, the PPV where it was Him and Stephanie against Trish and Rhyno.  
  
Truth was he was worried about Stephanie. She wasn't all that great at wrestling, but she had learned a couple moves and holds from Chris himself the last week. He and Stephanie were together now. At least he thought they were.   
  
Every night he would sneak out and walk to her room, spend the night there, then return to his room. He had a feeling Trish knew, but he brushed that aside.   
  
He looked up when he heard the door open. It was Trish wearing her purple pants and shirt, along with her sparkly jacket and cowboy hat. Her title around her waist.  
  
"Hey Trish.." He greeted her, she nodded.  
  
"Hey Lionheart.."  
  
"Trish can I ask you something?" He asked her when she sat down on a chair. She looked up with a serious face.  
  
"Yea of coarse.."  
  
"Can you take it easy on Stephanie when your out there?" Her gaze flickered to him.  
  
"What? Why?" He shrugged.  
  
"Just please.." Trish looked down then nodded. "Thank you.." She stood up.  
  
"I'll see you in the ring alright?" He nodded. She walked out, not a look of change in her face. He sighed when he sat down. The door was knocked, and in walked Stephanie, wearing black pants and a ECW tee. She locked the door before walking up to him.  
  
"Hey Sweety.." He got up and hugged her, Stephanie greeted him with a kiss. He felt so right with Stephanie, like a whole clump of his life was back into place.   
  
"Hey baby.." She smiled.  
  
"Are you ready for our very first match together?" He smiled.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be.." She smiled and took his hand.  
  
"Then let's go!" They walked out and Stephanie let go of it. They didn't want people to know they were together right now, especially when this whole ECW/WCW vs WWF was going on. (Yes i know it's e but hey this is when the whole invasion thing happened!!)   
  
They walked down to the gorilla where Trish and Rhyno were talking. They had decided to put their differences apart for now..   
  
"Ok, Stephanie you can go first.." The man at the gorilla informed the Billion Dollar Princess.  
  
"Alright.." She squeezed Jericho's shoulder then her music hit and she walked out.   
  
  
5....4.....3 ....2....1.... The countdown rolled on.   
  
'Break down the walls' hit and Jericho walked out with the fans screaming. He taunting them in the ring then once his music faded he walked up to Stephanie and waited For Rhyno to come out. Once he did, Trish's Music hit and she walked out.   
  
She didn't do anything, she just had a determined look, looking at the ring until she entered. She took off her jacket and hat, gave her belt and things to the referee. Rhyno told her to go first. Stephanie hesitantly walked to meet Trish in the center of the ring.   
  
*Ding Ding Ding* The bell rung.  
  
Trish circled around Stephanie then locked up with her. Stephanie was then put into a head lock. The brunette pushed Trish away from her.  
  
The Canadian turned around and looked at her. Stephanie then kicked her in the stomach, Trish fell but the got right back up. Trish then grabbed Stephanie's hair and flew her across the ring.   
  
Stephanie held her head. Trish picked her right back up. This is it Trish, your doing this for Chris, just remember that... She thought in her head as she bulldogged Stephanie into the mat. She was going to pin but got up instead.   
  
What the hell is she doin? Jericho thought She's suppose to go easy on her! "C'mon Steph!" Jericho yelled from his corner.  
  
Stephanie was placed on the turnbuckle, she was dazed. Trish placed Stephanie on the turnbuckle nicely, then delivered the Stratus-fear. Stephanie groaned, holding her neck She felt hands go on her head once again, preparing herself for another blow she stood up shakily.   
  
She was greeted with the hardest Chick Kick she had ever been through.  
  
*Bam* was all that went through the arena. Stephanie slunked down to the mat. Trish pinned.   
  
1...2...3...She got up, with her music blaring. Rhyno congratulated her and went backstage. She looked at her brother. He was glaring at her as he picked up Stephanie, who was holding her head in pain.   
  
Trish grabbed her belt, coat and hat. Once she was backstage, she felt a hand grab her arm. It flung her around. It was Jericho.  
  
"What in the HELL was that Trish?" She noticed Stephanie standing behind him holding her neck.   
  
"What do you mean?" The Blonde bombshell asked.  
  
"What I mean was you called that easy? Trish God! I ASKED you to go easy you know Stephanie isn't properly trained!" Trish shook her head.  
  
"Do you think I care about her? Jericho's she the flipping enemy! I know about you and her alright! I know that your sleeping with Her alright?!!!!" She yelled back. Stephanie looked on with hurt in her eyes, didn't Trish like her?   
  
"Trish I guess your not getting it, maybe you should go get some brains instead of having your breast so fucking big you SLUT!" Trish's jaw dropped when Jericho said that. Tears prickled her eyes.  
She looked away, then back at Jericho, her hand went to a necklace Jericho bought her a year ago on her birthday, it was a locket of him and her, Brother and sister forever engraved on the side.   
  
Jericho wanted to take back what he said right when they flew out. Next thing he knew, Trish had slapped him. It stung so hard. Then he looked back at her, She grabbed her necklace and through it in his face.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!" She ran off. 


	8. It

Chapter 8 It  
  
A/N: Alright alright I know I did things a little to fast but you see muh friends it's part of the story-line, I've been thinkin of a sequel to this but I don't know yet so enjoy!!! ***  
  
Stephanie's head rose to the rythem of her boyfriend's chest. At least she thought he was her boyfriend...  
  
She opened her eyes, as she let them adjust to the darkness her thoughts went back to what had happened earlier tonight.  
  
He looked so sad when Trish said those words. I hate you. Harsh.  
  
But she couldn't help but feel bad, on the way back from the arena she had broken down, crying to Jericho. He, being the great man that she loves, said it wasn't her fault.  
  
She knew he was blaming himself for it, beating himself for allowing her to go.  
  
Stephanie couldn't really understand it all, that meaning she never felt what it was like to have a family, she never knew what it was like to wake up to your mother calling you down for a home-made breakfast, over having your father take you out skating every Friday.  
  
But she did know what it was like to lose someone you loved, she lost so many. Maybe she could help Chris understand that it wasn't his fault, she had to learn the hard way. She never wanted to wish that on anyone. Not her. Not even her father.  
  
She felt Jericho stir. She defiantly didn't want the man she loved go through what she did, never Ever.  
  
Stephanie sighed one last time before drifting off to sleep, thinking of ways to make Jericho feel better....and to make Trish like both her brother and her.  
  
***  
  
Trish sniffed again. She'd been crying for a good hour or so now. Why? Well you know why. She kept playing the scene over and onver again.  
  
"I HATE YOU!"  
  
She didn't mean to say those things, she didn't they just popped out. But however she was hurt by his words.  
  
He said he wouldn't get mad at her at the things she wanted to do, he said he'd support her no matter what, whether it be breast implants or Screwing with a man another 30 years older than you.  
  
The blonde diva shook her head as another trail of tears rolled down her face, after the incident she had gotten her own room, no Jericho and certainly no Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie. Why didn't she like her? What did she do to her? Everything, a voice rang out from her head.  
  
She ruined your life, and now she's taking away the thing more precious than anything, your brother.  
  
Her petite body shook with angry.  
  
Damn her, Damn her, Damn her!!  
  
That's all she thought as she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Y2J blinked a couple times. He had just woken up from the light that had the nerve to shine through.  
  
He rolled over, then noticing the arm banded around his waist. He smiled as the woman's eye's opened.  
  
"Mmm...morning..." She whispered.  
  
"Mornin' Beautiful.." He kissed her. Stephanie smiled after they parted.  
  
"I Could get used to this..." He smiled at her.  
  
"Same here, waking up to the most messiest hair do known to this planet..." Stephanie's hands went immediatly to her hair. He laughed as she playfully hit him.  
  
"You're a jerk even in the mornings!"  
  
"That's not what I heard you calling me last night..." She hit him in the arm again.  
  
"Jericho!" He smiled and kissed her again. They were interrupted by a grumbling sound. Stephanie let go of him and looked at his stomach, she rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"...Yes..." She giggled as he stood up fasy, put on some pants and a random shirt. "Come on Babe...let's go get something to eat..."  
  
"B-But what about people finding out..?"  
  
"Can we forget about them for one night, and plus there at a different hotel, and if anyone see's us I promise to kick their ass to make them forget....now C'mon!!" He grabbed her ankles, not to hard thought, just enough pressure to make her get up. She screamed as she fell off the bed.  
  
"Jericho! That Hurt!" He smirked.  
  
"Aww, quite your whinning Princess..." She pulled him down with her. "Oph!" She smiled.  
  
"Oph?"  
  
"Well what do you want me to say, Oh yea Baby!?" She smiled and laughed softly. His lips then caressed her's. She was the one who broke the kiss.  
  
"C'mon Hun, Im hungry..."  
  
"Oh so Im not the only one now am I?" She hit him in the arm again. "Ouch! That better not be a normal thing for now on!" She laughed.  
  
"Shut up you ass-clown, now dress me and let's go..."  
  
"Yes Ma'am!"  
  
***  
  
"Mmm That looks good, Oh! NO wait what about this one?" Stephanie asked as they look thorugh the menu. Jericho looked at her with a be- amused expression.  
  
"And I though I was a pig..." She looked at him with a shocked expression.  
  
"The difference with us is that you're the Bigger Pig.." He laughed softly. God how he loved this woman.  
  
"I Love you..." He whispered. Stephanie looked up from her menu to him.  
  
"Aww, I love you too..."  
  
"Ahem...Sorry to barg in on this.." Stephanie and Jericho looked up to see the waiter. "Mr. Jericho?" Y2J nodded. "I have a message for you from a Mr. McMahon.." Stephanie went stiff at the name.  
  
"Go on.." Jericho ushered.  
  
"It appears that you have been challenged by a very important wrestler..." Jericho nodded.  
  
"Who ever it is, just spit it out!!" Stephanie looked between the two.  
  
"Your match is against a Ms. Stratus, she apparantly challenged you this morning, demanding a street fight style I believe is what it's called, and she wants a Ms. Stephanie McMahon in your corner..." Jericho looked at the waited shocked. Stephanie put a hand on top of his, to give him some comfort, he looked up at her, she smiled softly.  
  
"Umm...T-thank you..." The waiter nodded then left. Jericho slouched back into his chair and sighed. "My god..."  
  
"Chris, maybe she's just testing you..."  
  
"I doubt it...Arrgghh I can't believe I did this to my own sister!"  
  
"Jericho...Jericho look at me.." He ddi so, she looked deeply into his eyes. "What happened is Not, I repear Is NOT your fault, you didn't even wrestle in the match, It's not your fault you blew up like that, Trish of all people should know that you have a short temper...and Baby I know that your going to get though this.." He smiled weakly at her.  
  
"Thanks Steph.." She smiled a big ass grin.  
  
"And plus you have me on your side..." He laughed again softly.  
  
"That ego of yours...I love it.." She smiled then whispered.  
  
"Say it again.."  
  
"What the ego of yours?"  
  
"No, say you love me again..."  
  
"Alright, I love you..."  
  
"Again.."  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"And Again..."  
  
"I Love you, I love you, I love you.." She smiled and got up to hug him, he hugged back just with the same amount of happiness. But he couldn't help but think about his match against Trish.  
  
***  
  
Trish walked through the hallway like she owned the place. Tonight was her night. Tonight she was going to prove to everyone that she knew who she was and she knew what she was going.to do. Even if it meant beating her own brother...  
  
Their match was next, she spotted Jericho and Stephanie laughing and smiling at each other. A part of her yearned to go up there and hug them both. Truth be told, she missed her brother, and well Stephanie was rubbing off onto her.  
  
They stopped talking when she walked up to the gorilla and waited. She had her game face on, and she knew she was going to prove it. She was Trish Stratus, She was the Queen.  
  
Jericho walked up to her, he was holding out his hand. She looked down at it, then back at him. She smirked as she slapped it away. A part of her wanted to cry at his face, and the other wanted to laugh.  
  
No time for crying now, she Started this and now she was going to finish it. Her music hit.  
  
"Making her way down to the ring, the challenger from Toronto Canada, Trish Stratus!" She did some taunts, slide in and waited.  
  
5...4....3....2...1.... 'Break Down the Walls' hit and out walked Jericho, Stephanie walking behind him.  
  
She knew everyone was probably wondering what in the blue hell was she doing out there with Jericho. They'd never know.  
  
Chris walked down to the ring, entered and stared down Trish, she could see the look in his eyes, he was scared he was going to hurt her. Trish then heard the bell ring.  
  
She ran up to Jericho and elbow smashed him, he did nothing. He got himself back up, She punched him into the corner, still he was doing nothing. She kicked him in the balls, He fell holding himself, still he did nothing as Trish set him up for a DDT, he hit it. Then she yanked him up and carefully put him on the turnbuckle, She delivered the Stratus-fear, still he was doing nothing.  
  
"C'mon Jericho!" She heard Stephanie yell from the outside.  
  
Trish look at Jericho, he was getting up, She then Chick Kicked him back down. That must've snapped something into him, cause the next thing she knew, he clotheslined the hell outta her.  
  
She held her head. He pinned.  
  
1....2.....3...She held her head and blinked back the tears, She heard his music blair through the arena, she say his oots in front of her face, she was prepaired for a kick in the face. It didn't come. She seen his hand held out to her again. She looked up with a tear-makeup running down her face. She then got angry and swatted it away. Helped herself up, grabbed her belt, coat and hat and went backstage, leaving a moppy Jericho and Stephanie in the ring looking up at her.  
  
Damn them for doing this to her, Damn them... 


End file.
